


We fall slow

by Mocrak (Cancer)



Series: Weekend!prompt [2]
Category: Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, but not really
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 16:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2117598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cancer/pseuds/Mocrak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Algunas personas dejan huellas como recuerdos difusos que tu cuerpo se niega a olvidar incluso si tu mente no es capaz de recordarlas.<br/>Como pasos de baile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We fall slow

**Author's Note:**

> Segundo fic del multifandom weekend!prompt de la comunidad de ficker_time en LJ.  
> [http://ficker-time.livejournal.com/2137.html]
> 
> Palabras: 2017  
> Reto: 2 (película)  
> Fandom: Sherlock Holmes
> 
> Sin betear, todos los errores son míos. La mala narración es mía. La terrible historia es mía también. Los personajes no son míos.  
> Título sacado de la canción de Six Weeks de Of Monsters and Men. No del todo, pero de algún modo. De verdad que no sé qué es esto, lo siento.

Uno.

Dos.

Tres.

Cuatro. 

Giro.

Algunas personas dejan huellas en tu vida. Algunas de ellas dejan huellas significativas. Algunas de ellas dejan huellas como recuerdos difusos que tu cuerpo se niega a olvidar incluso si tu mente no es capaz de recordarlas. 

Como pasos de baile. 

A veces es más fácil poner los pasos sobre la madera y dejar que tus pies los sigan si eres de la clase de persona que aprende de forma metódica.  
A veces es mejor si simplemente los dejas fluir con el ritmo de la música. 

A veces aprendes bien, algunas otras mal, y en algunas ocasiones le pisas los pies a tu compañero pero para el final del día puedes hacer desplazamientos perfectos y hasta nombrar los pasos.

No es el caso de Watson. Pero puede decir que por lo menos ya no arruina ningún par de zapatos. 

Cinco.

Seis.

Siete.

Ocho.

Las manos a media espalda y palma contra palma. 

Para Watson es difícil aceptar que el hombre que no se toma la molestia de saber que el planeta no es ya considerado como una superficie plana sepa bailar.  
Porque Sherlock Holmes no es capaz de encontrar interés en la astronomía pero sí es capaz de llevar la rienda en un baile de salón. 

Algunas tardes toca el violín, algunas tardes toca bien el violín; algunas otras tardes simplemente se sienta frente a la ventana cerrada inhalando algún vapor extraño por el que Watson no se atreve a preguntar porque no está seguro de querer saber. Watson no puede reparar al hombre, no importa lo mucho que le gusta pensar que ya lo ha hecho, Holmes es como un plato roto que no importa cuántas veces compongas las fisuras van a seguir ahí para siempre.  
Algunas tardes está de buen humor, algunas no lo está tanto. Algunas otras veces le da por matar y resucitar al perro. Nuestro perro. 

Y, para sorpresa de Watson, algunas veces baila. 

Uno.

Dos.

Tres.

Cuatro.

Derecha, izquierda. 

Holmes no es capaz de recordar el sistema solar, pero sabe cómo bailar un tango. 

Hay personas en tu vida que dejan huellas como pasos de baile y Watson no cree que jamás vaya a encontrar a alguien como Holmes. El hombre que se olvida de las estrellas pero recuerda perfectamente cómo llevar de la mano la ejecución de un baile de salón. 

El hombre que se sabe cada calle de Londres y cada modus operandi, e incluso algunas drogas que todavía no se han inventado. 

Cinco.

Seis.

Siete.

Ocho.

John Watson no sabe bailar. 

Se ha preguntado a sí mismo, y no es que se sienta orgulloso pero la verdad es que es un poco impresionante, cómo ha pasado todo ese tiempo siendo un caballero respetable y no sabiendo bailar.  
La mayor parte del tiempo lo pasó en la guerra. Otra gran parte del tiempo lo pasó creyéndose enfermo. 

Para entonces ya usaba bastón y no creyó que fuera a necesitar bailar jamás.  
Entonces conoció a Holmes. Y correr y pelear, huir y romper la ley, todo de la mano de un bastón y el cuerpo le pesaba menos con un compañero. 

Uno.

Dos.

Tres.

Cuatro.

No hay música en la habitación pero la ventana está abierta y Watson tendría que mentir si dice que no le pareció un hecho inusual. Por un momento pensó en sacar su arma y disparar al hombre, casi seguro de que no se trataba de él.

Holmes estaba sobrio, temprano por la mañana, no había perdido la hora del té. Estaba bailando al ritmo de la melodía que viene de afuera y cuando le ve entrar levanta los brazos y se acerca a zanjadas. 

Lo arrastra en círculos por toda la habitación hasta que caen al suelo y él lo maldice una y otra vez pero Holmes sólo consigue reírse, y Watson se cuestiona seriamente si en realidad está sobrio o sólo lo parece. El perro está muerto en la puerta. Pero Holmes está danzando junto a la ventana. 

Es un buen día para celebrar, le dice. Un buen día para salir y bailar y Watson se caricia la frente y se aferra a su bastón porque está siendo llevado de nuevo. 

Cinco.

Seis.

Siete.

Ocho.

Pero Watson no sabe bailar. Watson jamás ha sabido bailar. 

Holmes lo mira perplejo cuando le escucha decirlo; frunce las cejas y le roba el bastón en un movimiento rápido. Ningún caballero puede vivir sin saber bailar. Y Watson ya dudaba de sus prioridades pero Holmes le sujeta la mano y se la pone a la mitad de su espalda, porque va a enseñarle a bailar como un caballero.

Y Watson se quiere reír, porque eso significa que Holmes será la dama.  
No se ríe porque la dama sabe bailar. 

Lo lleva por la habitación en movimientos lentos. Despacio primero. 

Derecha, izquierda. Giro. Derecha, izquierda. La mano en alto y giro. 

Watson ha dejado de escuchar la música y no sabe si de hecho están llevando algún ritmo o simplemente se están deslizando, pero incluso sin música Holmes parece sonreír; la mirada seria y mirándolo directo a los ojos.

Uno.

Dos.

Tres.

Cuatro.

La siguiente tarde Holmes toca el violín y es un sonido lastimero, el terrible rechinar de las cuerdas y la triste melodía que llena la casa, no más terrible en afinación que en el sentimiento que deja penetrar en el alma.

Bailan de nuevo esa noche y esta vez Holmes le enseña movimientos rápidos.  
Deslizamientos feroces, zancadas largas, saltos apropiados. No hay música en la habitación pero Holmes susurra pequeñas melodías que Watson no conocía, y él no sabe bailar, aún no comprende el significado del ritmo, se deja arrastrar a través de la habitación en pasos firmes y saltos descarriados, y más que bailar le parece que su propio cuerpo está teniendo una fiesta. 

Holmes sonríe de nuevo, la mirada seria, las facciones suaves, el gesto fácil; las manos en su hombro y siempre un poco por arriba de la cintura, a media espalda, nunca más abajo pero los cuerpos siempre firmemente juntos.

Giran y giran pero jamás se sueltan la mano, y ha sido un largo tiempo desde la última vez que Watson avanzó tan fluido, sin su apoyo de madera, incluso si no avanza en ninguna dirección, le parece que llega a todas partes. 

Cinco.

Seis.

Siete.

Ocho.

La siguiente vez hay una melodía en la habitación. Es suave, lenta. Watson entra despacio como dudando estar en la casa correcta, pero sigue siendo el 221B en Baker Street y la música viene de esa misma habitación.  
La habitación de las cosas extrañas.  
La habitación de la que se compone toda la casa.  
La habitación que hace que el 221B sea el 221B en la calle Baker. 

Pero esta vez no hay perro, no hay plantas, no hay drogas, no hay extraños experimentos. La habitación está despejada y se sentiría sola de no ser por las luces suaves y la melodía constante, y Holmes sentado en su usual asiento, los ojos cerrados, el violín en las manos raspando las cuerdas sin hacer realmente ruido. 

Lo deja de lado y se acerca, le extiende la mano. Esta vez no hay brazos alrededor de los hombros o la cintura, esta vez es una ligera conexión de dedos que apenas se rozan pero se mantienen juntos como unidos por magnetismo. 

Una conexión ligera que desplaza cuerpos enteros. Se mueven despacio por la habitación, pasos pequeños, todo parece más lento. De pronto, el mundo ya no existe. La música es una niebla en sus oídos; Holmes sonríe y Watson quiere pegarle fuerte en la boca pero no mueve las manos porque puede que haya empezado a comprender la noción del ritmo, y hay un velo a su alrededor, como el humo de algún sedante y Watson sonríe, no quiere perder el ritmo. 

Ambos se ríen cuando se les traban un poco los pies. El saco olvidado y las mangas hasta los codos, les suda un poco la nuca, el cabello está hecho un desastre. Se dejan caer despacio y pesado en el sillón y la melodía se detuvo en algún momento pero está bien. 

Todavía no se han soltado la mano. 

El bastón está apoyado en el marco de la puerta. 

El violín olvidado en el respaldo del asiento. 

Uno.

Dos.

Tres.

Cuatro.

Holmes sólo toca el violín en dos situaciones: cuando está pensando o cuando está devastado.  
Le ayuda a despejar la mente, libera frustraciones. También molesta a los demás. 

Cuando Watson conoce a Mary, Holmes toca todas las noches. 

No ha habido ningún caso importante.  
Ya no hay más sesiones de baile. 

Esas noches a Watson le pesa un poco más su compañero de madera. 

Esas noches, el velo de humo de sedantes se vuelve pesado y espeso y lo ahoga un poco en su propia garganta.  
No hay más música suave. Le cuesta un poco respirar a veces. 

Cinco.

Seis.

Siete.

Ocho. 

Bailan de nuevo un día por la noche antes de salir de casa a jugar cartas.

Holmes no lo deja jugar cartas. Holmes en realidad no lo deja jugar a menos que sea para su propio beneficio o estén celebrando alguna ocasión. 

Es un pequeño momento. Holmes lo toma de las manos y lo arrastra por la habitación como la primera vez; no como un caballero, sino como un hombre loco cuya cordura ha sido arrebatada por el baile.  
No hay música pero él tararea. Y se detiene tan súbitamente como comenzó. Al siguiente minuto están saliendo por la puerta y Watson no está completamente seguro de qué pasó, pero se acomoda el saco, se pone el sombrero, el abrigo, coge su bastón.

Gana un par de monedas ese día.  
Voltean un par de mesas, destruyen un par de sillas.  
Holmes toca despacio cuando vuelven a casa y Watson puede que esté un poco borracho pero cree reconocer la melodía, y puede culpar a Pavlov si cuando extiende la mano es porque espera sostener la otra. 

Bailan de nuevo despacio. Suave pero esta vez muy cerca. Están borrachos, y es por eso que apoyan sus frentes en el hombro del otro. 

Hay un anillo en el bolsillo de Watson, esperando aceptar la mano de una mujer.  
Y Holmes podría romper las cuerdas del violín la próxima vez que lo toca. 

Uno.

Dos.

Tres.

Cuatro.

La última vez que bailan no están en el cuarto. 

Es una habitación llena de gente, la mujer que va a ser su esposa, el asesino más peligroso de Londres, el hermano del detective más eficaz del mundo. 

Y Watson sonríe cuando Holmes le pregunta quién le enseñó a bailar, porque puede ser una pregunta engreída pero Holmes se las tiene permitidas.  
El hombre que no sabe de las estrellas, al que no le interesa en universo pero conoce cada pozo de las peores calles de la ciudad, cada rastro de ceniza, cada tipo de tela que usan los sastres para cada tipo de traje. 

Bailan y Watson quiere perderse de nuevo por un segundo, sólo un segundo. Un segundo más. Un segundo más y ya está, sólo eso. Un segundo sin boda, sin asesinos, sin amenazas de muerte. Un segundo de baile. Pero un segundo de todo ello, porque sin todo ello no sería un segundo de Holmes.  
Watson sonríe porque es cierto, fue él quien le enseñó a bailar. Fue él quien le mostró que no del todo necesitaba un bastón. 

Cinco.

Seis.

Siete.

Ocho.

Salta. 

Y ese es el último paso que le ve dar esa noche. El último movimiento en el tablero de ajedrez. 

Porque hay personas que dejan huellas en tu vida y Sherlock Holmes las deja como pasos de baile; sutiles, sublimes, casi no ahí, pero sí, por el simple hecho de que puedes recordarlos, las tardes del crujir de la vieja madera y la música suave que no existía. Los planetas que no importan y el sonido de la cascada como una fatal melodía. Los caminos sin salida. Los enemigos como laberintos. 

Las notas que no se escuchan y las cartas con finales que tú no escribiste.


End file.
